User blog:Julia-B184/Civil War - Part One
November 20, 2578 2 weeks after the formation of ADVENT Danielsen dropped a stack of papers on his desk before stretching his arms, rubbing his shoulder before taking a seat at his desk. He turned in his chair to face a red-headed man, well groomed and in Mandalorian royalty clothes, albeit with the new marks of ADVENT, in stark contrast to Danielsen's simple black suit. "You wanted to speak with me, Viscount?" The head of ADVENT said in an affable tone, pouring two mugs of coffee. "Yes. Thank you for accepting on such short notice." The young Viscount held the mug up to his lips and took a sip, setting the mug back down. "Not a problem. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Danielsen asked. His pleasantries would be annoying if they weren't so genuine. Which was one of the things that the Viscount liked about him. The Viscount took a pause stirring his coffee, choosing his words carefully, before continuing. "I don't believe that the rest of the Orb Union is going to sit by while we fight to take our world back." Danielsen nodded slowly. "To sacrifice such a portion of their power wouldn't be their first choice. However, Mandalore is so new to the Union, isn't it?" "Yes, it is. However, I don't think a certain Chief Representative will be very happy about what he's going to see as a rogue nation. Our secession won't disrupt the galactic balance of power at this stage, however, it will matter very much to the Union considering how close we are." Danielsen paused, biting his knuckle. "Yes, I've been hoping that we can play it diplomatically, but any nation that expects to get anywhere must be prepared for anything." "We can't get into a war with the Union." The Viscount warned. "Not at our current stage. Their individual navies combined with the international fleet will ruin us in a week. And their allies would crush us within hours." "Yes, and I doubt any of the larger players will be rushing to ally with us." Danielsen added. "So, what are we leading up to here? What, exactly, is going to be our plan?" "Surely the Orb Union will form some sort of effort to hinder ours. In fact, that's the better option. What we need to do is ensure that the other nations can see us as legitimate." The Viscount sipped his coffee. "That way, if Orb attacks us all-out for a revolution, their allies can't come to their aid, and their people might not approve either given how long they've been under the rule of kings and queens." "So the Union will forced to make their counter a subtle one, making it that much easier to fight them off." Danielsen concluded, earning an approving nod from the Viscount. "Converting towns and cities peacefully as we have ought to buy us more support, but I could televise an address." "While I continue my work on organizing our forces into what can actually fight off Union resistance." The Viscount nodded again, standing up to shake Danielsen's hand. "It was a pleasure talking, Alvor. I'll be sure to get right to work." "And I'll do the same." Danielsen shook his hand as well. "Always a pleasure, Kylo." Category:Blog posts